Invasion Scallosheans Space Wars
Invasion Scallosheans Space Wars Invasion Space Wars is fictional of the Earth, started secretly in the late 1950’s and continues into the 1960’s and 1970’s,various alien cells of offworld Scallosheans invaders ,were sent to various alternate timeline worlds, to secretly disrupt and sabotage the civilization. The Scallosheans invaders were a specially bred combination of Khy’Vhann, Orghanus and Zhatikhon based creature called the Scalloshean. The Scallosheans, were fragile beings, made for basically suicide missions to their target planets, never return to the homeworld. The duplicates, who appear to be perfect copies of the persons replaced, but are devoid of any human emotion, attempt to install a tightly organized, conformist society. In deep space, a race of gelatinous creatures abandon their dying world. Pushed through the universe by solar wind, they make their way to Earth and land in San Francisco Scallosheans, were commonly light green skinned in the normal state, but could be altered in Transformation Tubes to a more humanoid appearance of the resident lifeform. The invaders replace human beings with duplicates that appear identical on the surface but are devoid of any emotion or individuality. A local doctor uncovers what is happening and tries to stop them town of Santa Mira, California, Vincent Bennett, a local doctor, sees a number of patients who believe their loved ones have been replaced by impostors. extraterrestrials finally leaving Earth after they find humans offering too much resistance, despite having almost no reasonable chance against the alien invasion; the "pod people" have a life span of no more than 5 years, so 5 years after taking over the last human being, the invaders would then have to look for a new world with new life forms as hosts, leaving behind a depopulated Earth. The duplicates live only five years, and they cannot sexually reproduce; consequently, if unstopped, they will quickly turn Earth into a dead planet and move on to the next world. One of the duplicate invaders suggests that this is what all humans do; use up resources, wipe out indigenous populations, and destroy ecosystems in the name of survival. Scallosheans often travel to other worlds in a greenish liquid,that acts as a support fluide,until they reach the conversion chambers.Because of this humans,often call the remains of pilots within crashed star ships as ‘’Scope guys’’,being the green liquid resembles mouthwash in look and smell similar to mint smelling ,alchohol Even the legendary scope,either travel as single pilots or with co-pilot as later on Men look is Handwaved as being from the fluid used to cushion their bodies for faster-than-light travel. Scallosheans could afford more two astronauts at a time,due their limited numbers.Scallosheans also had use of limited technology.Their weapons were compatable with current twentieth century terchnology. December 13, 1952 in Palomar Gardens, California, US 1955-Initial Invasion, Vincent Bennett, a local doctor, along with girlfriend Becky Winters. Sees a number of patients who believe their loved ones have been replaced by impostors Feb 5 1956 Primary Invasion Santa Mira, California, was being invaded by small saucers that have drifted to Earth from space. The seeds replace sleeping people with perfect physical duplicates grown from plantlike pods, while their human victims go into a coma like state,kept aboard the Scalloshean ships and hidden bases. The duplicates live only five years, and they cannot sexually reproduce; consequently, if unstopped, they will quickly turn Earth into a dead planet and move on to the next world. One of the duplicate invaders suggests that this is what all humans do; use up resources, wipe out indigenous populations, and destroy ecosystems in the name of survival. September 20, 1965 highway traffic engineer Rex Heflin reports Secondary Invasion craft.Earth begins Aug. 1965 known as Project Shadow-a worldwide networking of Project;Doomwatchers,Inc.local military,police and intelligence agencies. PROJECT SHADOW . was created by Nicholas Jefferson Fate after World War II,and sometimes during the Korean War,along with help his Fate Family and assistance from Professor Thuzan Thune Sarkhon,to create a worldwide intelligence network but Fate abandoned the idea and left the draft that he created for the agency locked away, feeling the U.S. government and other nations wouldn't approve the formation of such an agency. At some unspecified point around this time, however, a United Nations-based international group dusted off the idea without Fate 's knowledge. His recruitment to the post of executive director (the agency's second) marked his first knowledge of PROJECT SHADOW .'s existence. Employed in this is Earths first prototype .Starcarrier The Shadow Project,was barrowed from what was called The Shadow Complex. of Project Time-Stalkers,Inc.-the top secret portion of the New Genisis Bunker,located within the Arizona Dessert. Shadow Project PROJECT SHADOW . has used a wide variety of advanced vehicles, weapons and other equipment. The PROJECT SHADOW . Helicarrier is the agency's signature capital ship and headquarters. The PROJECT SHADOW . Flying Car is the standard issue PROJECT SHADOW . vehicle. The PROJECT SHADOW . regulation issue sidearm was originally a .30-caliber rapid-fire machine pistol, later replaced by an advanced plasma-beam pistol.Colonel Nicholas Fate often carried his personal sidearm, the Fate,Paxton and Ripper Model 12 Maxum NF3000, a.15 caliber handgun, a weapon that fired explosive flechettes. January 10, 1967 to March 26, 1968. Secondary Invasion a Sep 16, 1970-Fate Enterprises,Inc. Along the help of Sarkhon Enterprises,Inc. and Project Time-Stalkers,Inc. help set up three Moonbases Alpha One, Two and Three to act as early warning installations Scalloshean Invaders. December 20, 1978 Third Invasion-22 years later, a second Scalloshean Invasion Space Wars • Matthew Bennett son of Doctor Vincent Bennett and Elizabeth Adams. The invaders replace human beings with duplicates that appear identical on the surface but are devoid of any emotion or individuality along San Francisco 1977 1980-Operation Shadow-was fully under operation, with three Alpha Moonbases underway, plus the various Doomwatcher installation linked to the Interstellar Intruder Surveillance Satellite (1993) Third Invasion Steve Bennett, son of Matthew Bennett and Elizabeth Bennett- an agent from the Environmental Protection Agency, is sent to a military base in Alabama to test possible effects on the surrounding ecological system caused by military actions November 12th, 1995 '(2007) Final Invasion' psychiatrist Carol Bennett daughter of Steve Bennett begins to feel something is amiss when people seem to have "changed". 20016-the Shadow Operation,was the beginnings of the Project Doomwatchers world wide intelligence agency.This The Scallosheans invaders were never given a true origin location, nor were their dying planet. Their true, alien form; was a green phosforous humanoid form their human appearance was a disguise. Unless they received periodic treatments requiring equipment that consumed a great deal of electrical power, they would revert automatically to their alien forms. Scalloshean would begin to revert, fuzzily and with pulsating green light. The Scallosheans most of the inhabitants were made infertile due to genetic imperfections created in their biochemistry. Their bio-chemistry had accelerated to a point that they experienced hours as other lifeforms experienced minutes. Once a nation of 900,000, their numbers rapidly declined until there were only five of them The Scallosheans had certain characteristics by which they could be detected, such as the absence of a pulse and the inability to bleed, due their hybrid form of being half plant/half animal. Nearly all were emotionless .due to their having use of Khy’Vhan pin technology, such as the mind control Khy’Vhan pins, implanted in their heads and had "mutated" fourth fingers which could not move quickly and were bent at an unnatural angle, although there were many "deluxe models" who could manipulate this finger. There were also a number of mutant aliens, who unlike the majority of aliens had emotions similar to those of humans, and who even opposed the alien takeover. The existence of the Scallosheans invaders could not be documented by killing one and examining the body: When they died (at least while in human form), their bodies would glow green and evaporate inside their clothes, any items they were carrying at the time and anything they touched when dying was left behind. Samples simply showed elements of Khy’Vhan, Orghanus and Zhatikhon based matter. by both Sarkhon and Fate Enterprises,Inc. Doomwatch teams. Evidence suggests, that that certain Zhatikhon Offworld locations might have behind the operation, but then evidence points toward the opposition such as the Zhatirhanns or Vhenikharr really being behind these Scalloshean attacks. The Scallosheans were implanted with self destruct capsules that destroy the Scalloshean physical form and leave nothing but an oily green mass. On several occasions a dying alien would grab or otherwise make deliberate contact with a piece of their technology, to prevent its being taken by the humans as evidence. Also, in a number of times, the aliens would also employ powerful Blaster weapons whose radiation would disintegrate witnesses, vehicles and - in the case of one Scalloshean - a sick member of their own race whose infection's side effects was causing dangerous notoriety '1 History Edit' In the 22nd century, Scalloshia was normal Class M world that sustained a humanoid civilization advanced in the areas of cryogenics and medical technology. However, in 2268 the planet experienced a series of devastating volcanic eruptions which released an unknown form of radiation into the water supply affecting both the Scallosheans and the local animal and insect life. All life on the planet, due to the radiation, had its metabolism sped up once ingesting the contaminated water. Mere days became years or even decades for those affected by the water. Shortly after the disaster, all animal and insect life perished, whereas the Scallosheans resorted to luring alien vessels into orbit around their planet in a desperate attempt to procreate their species. Through an ironic twist of fate, Scalloshean women experienced increased fertility following the disaster, while Scalloshean men became infertile. While alien ships would be cryogenically frozen, men from captured alien vessels would be periodically taken, accelerated up to the speed of the Scallosheans using the local water, and were then expected to father hundreds of children through the surviving Scalloshean women. Eventually running short of alien men (less than 40 days after the initial disaster in 2268), the Scallosheans then resorted to using a distress call to further lure others to their planet. The crew of Space Freighter,with crew of Khy’Vhan soldiers, Orghanusheans and three Zhatikhon agents responded to the distress beacon (only 64 days after the initial disaster) and had to fend off an attempt to hijack their vessel by Scallosheans intruders. Informing Khy’Vhan Starfleet of the Scallosheans ' true intentions, the planet was subsequently quarantined. The Scallosheans salvaged the technology, and converted it to their own, into long range one pilot star ships, to scout suitable .The Scallosheans also attempted adapt the Khy’Vhan, Orghanus and Zhatikhon physiology into their-being partially Vhendikhar and Zhaterhann based. Speculation, the Scallosheans home planet, was a ground base for an experiment to combined three separate lifeforms into a single entity. By the 24th century Scalloshia was a dead, quarantined world where even archaeological digs could not be sanctioned for fear of the Scalloshean environment and any surviving Scallosheans. During the the Dominion War, Starfleet or Section 31 considered visiting the planet so as to make use of the contaminated water in covert attacks against the enemy. ( 2 Climate Edit The volcanic activity in 2268 released tones of greenhouse gases into the planet's atmosphere and made Scalloshia moderately warm. Unfortunately, the alterations to the planet's atmosphere and ecology resulted in the extinction of thousands of plant species). 3 Geography Edit Initially being 60% water and with five continents, the volcanic eruptions altered the planet's terrain making it more rough and mountainous. In addition, many Scalloshean cities were destroyed by the volcanic activity; although due to the hyper accelerated metabolism of the Scallosheans, much would eventually be rebuilt). 3.1 Bodies of Water Edit  Andréan Sea-an Orghanus word for calm waters  Sea of Iratha-a Zhaterhann word of blue  Lake Arkhan-a Tauron word for  Lake Cimber 3.2 Mountains Edit  Tranassic Mountains  Shovan Mountains  Rulass Mountains  Ghardel Mountains  Haron Mountains  Sochokhan Mountains a Tauron word for  Norva Mountains  Kolivar Mountains-Zhatikhon word for noble peak  Doorvorn Mountains- Zhaterhann word of high cliffs 3.3 Points of Interest Edit  Nolak Valley  Dvorn Straight  Dorenth Peninsula 3.4 Cities Edit  Darlenn  Nhorota Flates  Lontheer city  Dranopololis  Harvall City  Alaso Whippo City-humans refere to this El Asso Whippo City  Chorla